nightmare
by ROAR FEAR MEEEEEE
Summary: dipper and mabel find a secret, but will it end in their own fate? * I've been thinking and I'm going to put some cursing in ch.13 so be prepared
1. The finding of a mystery

_ Dipper and Mabel sat there with blood staining their clothes they had gone to far this time. Dipper could hear him coming. It was horrible knowing that you'll probably die in a few short minutes. As the mystery twins trembled in the corner Dipper was almost certain that they were on death's door._

* * *

** earlier that day...**

"mabel check this out!' dipper said amazed.

"what is it, sir dipping sauce?"

" don't call me that." dipper said, "listen to this entry in '3' 'I have seen many peculiar things here ing Gravity Falls, but I have just found something that blew my mind, a secret lies in this sleepy town, a secret that's powerful enough to rule the world.' Amazing huh, mabel?''

"you and your nerd stuff. ha!" mabel laughed

"ugh." dipper groaned, "don't you see?! we have to figure this out Mabel!''

"okay gosh!" mabel snapped, ''but i get to do your makeup!"

"fine let's go." dipper said


	2. Strange happenings

**Ch.2 **

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

* * *

Mabel and I ran to the door anxiously. I was drowning in thought.

"'Sup, hambones!" Soos' boomed from behind. I quickly stuffed the book in my vest.

"Soos!" Mabel exclaimed.

I turned around and looked up at Soos,"hi Soos." I said," we can't talk right now, important business, you know?"

''Oh, well I'll tell Mr. Pines,'' Soos stated, ''see ya, dudes." I grabbed Mabel's right arm, and we ran out the door.

"So Dippy, where are we goin'?'' Mabel asked. ''Don't call me that either,'' I said, "we're into the dark part of the woods." My heart sank. I always hated going there, but the book had never been wrong, so we went.

As we walked deeper into the woods I kept hearing these strange whispers like ''_help..." _and "_he's coming..."_

"Mabel...,'' I said, "d-do you hear that?"

"Hear what Dipper?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said "never mind." then the whispers kept getting louder and louder until they weren't even whispers any more they were screams I started running, screaming for them to go away, something hit me and I fell down. I started losing my breath. Something was attacking me.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. I got up and everything was fine, but i was scared.


	3. Support

**ch.3 Mabel's POV**

* * *

I helped Dipper stand up. I don't know what just happened at one moment every thing was fine, then Dipper started going crazy!

"Dipper what the heck?!" I asked

"I-I don't know mabel. I don't know." he said in return. He was clearly scared.

"c'mon, dipping sauce let's go home." He nodded. We ran back to the mystery shack.

"back already?" Grunkle Stan asked, "now get to work!" and we did exactly that, but Dipper acted very strange, he said his head hurt and eventually he passed out. Grunkle stan was to cheap to go to the hospital, but luckily, Dipper revived, but when he did he started screaming ''the voices! The voices!" it really creeped me out.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short I was in a hurry!


	4. Nightmares

**Ch.4 normal pov.**

* * *

That night Dipper had horrible nightmares, like mabel being killed, or him being killed, but one dream was so horrible he would probably stay in the shadows of his brain forever.

He and Mabel were sitting in a corner with blood stains on their clothes, with someone coming from behind. Then a whisper said, "_kill, kill_!" Dipper woke up screaming his head off.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed, "what's going on?"

"oh, uh... Nothing Mabel, just a bad dream" Dipper said,"just a bad dream."

Dipper's nightmares lasted through the night, "_kill, kill."_


	5. Temptation

**Ch.5 dipper's pov**

* * *

I woke to the light of the sun.

"Mabel," I said, ''what time is it?"

"Wha-" Mabel said,"uh.. 7:00."

"we're late for work" I stated," Grunkle Stan will be furious."

"ugh." Mabel groaned, "we have to go to work on a Saturday!?"

"yeah." I said. "Grunkle Stan found some new junk out in forest."

"oh," Mabel said, "that blows."

We got dressed and ran down stairs. Mabel ran over to Grunkle Stan. I didn't listen to what they said I just stood there looking outside. It seems as if the forest was calling my name. I started walking towards the door.

" Yo! Dude where ya goin'?'' Soos yelled to me, " 'cause if your goin' to the diner, get me a super sandwich supreme!"

"What?" I asked "oh, nowhere."

"darn," Soos said agitated, " I'm starving!"

The whispers were back. " _kill, kill!" _ then I blacked out.


	6. A new enemy

**Ch.6 Dipper's POV**

* * *

I woke up in the forest. Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan were all watching me, they all looked so confused.

"what?" I asked.

"'what?'" Grunkle Stan said, "'what?'?! You went on a crazy rampage, destroyed half the merchandise, and punched Soos in the gut!"

"it hurt, dude." Soos said.

"I-I- what are you talking about? I never did any of that!" I yelled.

"yes you did Dipper," Mabel said, "and what voices?"

"'Voices'?" I asked, "what are you talking about?"

"you just said there voices are coming." Mabel stated. She looked worried.

"Okay, if this is some kind of prank it's not funny!" I screamed.

"it's not a prank Dipper," Wendy said, "are you going crazy or something?!"

"At this point, I don't even know any more." I replied.

"ugh, okay, look, kid. I'll give you The rest of the day off, but all the damage is comin' out o' your paycheck!" Grunkle Stan said.

"what paycheck?" I asked. Every one laughed except Grunle Stan, who just rolled his eyes.

"Ya wanna get some ice cream dipper?" Mabel asked.

"hey I didn't say your off work!" Grunkle Stan yelled at Mabel. Mabel and I looked at each other then ran off.

I had to find out that secret, I don't know why, but I just had to. Right after Mabel and I got ice cream I darted for the woods.

"Dipper stop!" Mabel yelled. I just kept on going, it was like someone was controlling me.

When I finally reached my destination, a figure stood in front of me, a mask covered his face. He blood stains all over him, and the most terrifying detail, is that he had a knife.

* * *

wow. Drama bomb! pft. I sounded like lsp From adventure time.


	7. Trouble

**Ch.7 Mabel's Pov**

**I do not own gravity falls.**

* * *

I ran to Dipper, a tall guy was standing in front of him. The man was covered in blood, and he had a knife.

"Dipper, run!" I screamed. Dipper turned and looked at me, so did the man. Dipper started running towards me. I threw a rock at the man and he fell over.

"Mabel in there!" Dipper pointed to a nearby cave. We quickly ran in. As we descended deeper into the cave Dipper looked worse and worse

"he's coming..." Dipper said, "kill, kill!"

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"huh?" dipper said.

"never mind." I replied.

"uh.. Okay." Dipper shrugged.

We kept on walking. I started hearing deep breathing. Dipper looked at me we both knew he was there.


	8. The real enemy

**Ch.8 Dipper's POV**

* * *

Mabel and I hid behind a stalagmite. The man looked around the cave. Searching for us.

"they're not here!" He yelled, "ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID THEY'RE NOT HERE!"

Who was he talking to? _"kill him, KILL HIM NOW!" _a voice sreamed. At this point I was sure I was crazy, but I replied. "_no, NO! I WON'T! _I thought. "_you just made a BIG mistake" _the voice said. I gulped.

"behind the stalagmite?" he started walking toward us. Instinct took over. I broke off a sharp part of another stalagmite, and threw it at his leg.

"AHH!" He screamed and fell down

"RUN MABEL!" I yelled, and we darted to the cave opening.

As we ran I heard the whispers again, _"come, do as I say." _I started walking deeper into the woods.

" Dipper where are you going?" Mabel said.

" I have to solve this mystery."

"No, Dipper you're not."

" I must mabel."

"I'm coming with you then." I nodded back. We went deeper and deeper into the woods until I knew this was the place, a small cabin. We went inside. A man was there, no, not a man a demon.

_"hello, I'm glad you came" _his voice, it sounded just like whispers.

"You!" I yelled, "you're the one who's been telling me those horrible things!"

_"yes... Dipper. It's ashame my spell didn't work on you, I would have let you live, hmm, I must have goten you mixed up with your dim-witted sister!"_

_"_hey!" Mabel yelled

"_no matter, it's time for you to die anyway!" _

_" _NOT TODAY!" I yelled and grabbed my poket knife that I totally forgot I had and threw it at him. The knife stabbed him in the neck, but instead of killing him it just made him angrier.

"run." I said under my breath, then we darted off, the beast close behind.


	9. Running

**Ch.9 Dipper's pov.**

* * *

As Mabel and drew nearer and nearer to the mystery shack, fear filled our minds. Then I realized the lights weren't on in the tourist trap. What if nobody was home? No one to protect us. The book. We still had hope, some hope.

"Dipper do something!" Mabel screamed in panic. The demon was drawing nearer.

"I'll try!" Yelled in reply. We charged through the mystery shack's door and locked it.

"Hello!" Mabel called out, " Grunkle Stan? Soos!? WENDY?!"

"face it mabel. We're alone."

"Dipper... I-I'm scared."

"I am too mabel. I am too." She started crying.

"It's okay, it's okay." I said. Wow I am such a liar.

" you're lying. ? I can tell."

I pulled the book out of my vest, and flipped to the page on demons. Weaknesses: unknown. I swore in my head.

Mabel gasped.

"what?" I asked.

"Grunkle Stan owns 10 guns, we have some defense." I was pretty sure that wouldn't work, but I nodded.

We heard the door creek open. He was coming.


	10. Good night, forever

**Normal pov ch.10**

* * *

"_come kids, it's time to say good night,_ FOREVER_"_ the demon said

Dipper gulped. "no," he whispered "I will not die tonight.

"D-D-Dipper...a-are we going to *gulp* d-d-die?" Mabel asked quietly

"I don't know Mabel," Dipper whispered in reply.

the monster hissed.

we're dead. Dipper thought.

It was getting closer. Suddenly, the body of his last victim fell in front of them. It was a extremely pretty girl who looked about 11 years old. Blood splattered everywhere. Dipper a had to cover Mabel's mouth to keep from screeching. Dipper tilted his head to Mabel's hiding place and they crawled over to it. Dipper and Mabel sat there with blood staining their clothes. They had gone to far this time. Dipper could hear him coming. It was horrible knowing you would probably die in the next few minutes. As the mystery twins trembled in that small corner, dipper was almost certain they were on death's door.

" you were the best sister ever mabel. I'm sorry it had to end this way." Dipper whispered in despair.

"no. No. Don't say that Dipper. Please."

"Mabel we both know it's the end." dipper thought if Wendy would cry about his death.

"oh, Dipper I don't want to die!"

"me neither.''

" you were a pretty good brother yourself."

" Thank you mabel, good bye, see you later."

"you too."

The twins grabbed each other and both started crying. They both knew it was over.


	11. Frail

**Ch. 11 Dipper's POV**

* * *

The girl's body was so limp, so frail. I kept expecting her to get up and say "hi", though if she did I would probably scream my head off. Mabel. She looked so scared. I patted her shoulder. No effect. She was whispering "no... No I don't want to die." I didn't either. I looked over at the body once again. I wonder how she died. How he killed her. How will he kill me? Will Wendy cry about my death, or even be sad at all? How will Stan take this? What will mom and dad think? No. No, I have to stop thinking these Horrible things.

I have to kill that evil, evil being. or else he'll take many more helpless lives. He's getting closer, much closer. Why us? Mabel and I. There's like what 1,000 other people in gravity falls? I hear his footsteps. I instinctively grab a bowl of broken glass that Grunkle Stan claims are diamonds. He's almost here. I grab a piece of glass. Mabel tapped me on the shoulder, I look over. She found a handgun. I nodded.

_" kids... Did you like my present? I had a real nice time killing her." _the demon laughed. The brute. How I despise him. I want to kill him, and I hope he suffers when I do, though, I probably won't acommplish that victory.

_"oh look... I found you how pitiful. You're both so weak. At least killing you will be easy."_


	12. Victory comes with a price

**Ch. 12 normal POV**

* * *

The demon smile evilly at his prey.

"_well, it looks as if I've won, hasn't it?"_ Dipper scowled at his enemy.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Mabel shot the beast, and he stooped over. Dipper threw the bowl of glass him and he wailed.

_"your simple, human defenses may weaken me, but they will never, never kill me."_

"there has to be something that can!" Dipper yelled.

The monster nodded. Then bit Mabel in the arm.

"DIPPER!" She screamed, "HELP!"

Dipper ran towards the monster.

"I'LL SAVE YOU MABEL!" The beast turned and slashed Dipper in the stomach with his razor sharp claws. He leaned on his knee then got back up.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs. He pulled out his book.

_"what is that?!"_ the monster hissed, _"get it away from me!" _

Dipper looked at his book.

"what? You're scared of a book?" Dipper asked pleased he had found his enemy's weakness. He started walking toward the beast.

_"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _The beast stabbed mabel in the leg.

"AHHHH!" Mabel screamed. Dipper walked up to the beast and barely touched him on the arm with the book.

_"NO!" _the demon screamed. His hand started turning to ash. Dipper smiled.

"It looks like we've won now, doesn't it?" Dipper said.

_"I can't believe it! Killed by a human boy!"_ the monster's whole body started turning to ash until all that was left, was his unearthly skull. Then Dipper realized that he was deathly wounded, and so was Mabel.

"No..." Dipper said. "Not now..." The boy fell down and grabbed his stomach. Mabel had passed out.

"Oh... N-" Dipper blacked out.


	13. Coming home

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated I've had a little case of writer's block. Anyway, please review and thank you to thebigZ1, crazyenchancerdirectionergir l8, Mabel lover, and the two guests, YOU'RE AWESOME! **

* * *

**Ch.13**

* * *

"Damn those kids!" Grunkle Stan cursed as he, Soos, and Wendy walked into the mystery shack, "I bet they're off playin' spin th' bottle with those little 'friends' of their's"

"whatever." Wendy groaned, "oh, look at the time, it's 7:00. Time sure doesn't fly here, but my shift's over, so see ya, dorks." A girlish scream then filled the air. They looked over at Soos who was trembling in fear. He slowly pointed across the room at a small corner, where a dead little girl, Dipper, and Mabel, lay, covered in blood. Silence filled the tourist trap.

"somebody call the hospital," Grunkle Stan panicked, "AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" Soos, who was standing closest to phone, quickly picked it up and dialed the digits 9-1-1.

"hello, this is Julia Peterson speaking, how may I help you?" The nice lady on the phone asked.

"uh... Uh.." Soos stuttered.

"gimme the phone Soos!" Stan demanded. Soos did as told. "Hello, yes this is Stan pines, and um.. I-It's my niece and nephew, they- they were attacked as it looks, and there's some other little girl, oh man, they're all covered in blood and everything. It-It's really bad, I- just get over here!"

"Okay sir, where do you live?" The woman asked

"618 hirsch drive, HURRY!" Stan answered.

"yes. an ambulance will be there shortly.

* * *

4 hours later

Mabel's POV

* * *

I woke to the sound of coughing. Everything was so bright. I saw several figures walking around me.

"where am I?" I wondered aloud.

"you're in a hospital kid." The voice Grunkle Stan sounded scared, and weak, but I was glad to hear it.

"oh." I said.

"oh! Mrs. Pines you're awake!" A man exclaimed, I assumed this was the doctor. "I'm dr. Harrison, how are you feeling?" I was right

"I feel like barf." I groaned, "where's Dipper?"

"Oh, uh, he's right behind me, he's not not doing very well, though." The doctor answered. He backed away. Dipper looked horrible. his face was pale, but not the ashen gray of death. I started to cry. His pulse was low, and wasn't increasing. I don't know what life would be like without him.

"Don't cry, he should be outta here by Wednesday." The doctor reassured. I nodded, though I was sure Dipper's life was coming to an end.

* * *

Wow. This is the most typing I've ever done, but it was worth it. I think.


	14. Awakening

**ch.14 Dipper's POV**

* * *

I woke to a white light, with several figures standing above me. My vision was blurry. I assumed my life had ended, but I couldn't be sure.

"am I dead?" I asked.

"Ho no son, your in a hospital." An ufarmillar voice told me, " but, it's a wonder you aren't!" That made my heart drop. I almost died. I could have killed myself or Mabel all because of some stupid book! Mabel. Where's Mabel? He didn't say if she survived, but then again, he didn't say she died... I should probably investigate Mabel's whereabouts.

"Where's my sister?" I asked in a serious tone of voice. My vision cleared.

"Hey, Dipping Sause." Mabel's voice croaked from the other side of the room. I immediately looked over. Mabel was across the room in a bed slightly bigger than the one she slept in back at the mystery shack. She looked bad, but by the way everyone was looking at me I didn't look to hot either, of course I didn't feel to hot to add on.

"Now, we need to change your bandages, if all the guests would leave," the voice said again, I could now see this was The doctor. Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy all left the room.

"Okay kids how ya feelin'?" The doctor asked. Mabel shrugged. I however, feel horrible. Absolutely horrid. No doubt about that.

"Well what about you, diaper, is it?" The doctor questioned. Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke?

"It's Dipper." I coughed, "and I feel horrible." The doctor forced a smile

"sorry about the name thing, but do you think I could look at your wound?" I didn't really want him to, but ya know, doctor's orders. I nodded. He slowly unwrapped the medical tape and the cloth that was covered in my blood. I closed my eyes, but of course curiosity got the best of me. The deep gash in my stomach looked completely and utterly discusting. Now even I'm surprised that I'm alive. My deathly wound is still oozing with blood.

"that's not good..." The doctor stated the obvious, "I need some gauze, stat." He grabbed his medical tape. He put my bandages back on and shook his head.

"looks as if we're going to have to move you to the intensive care unit, and probably operate."

* * *

After all that work was done I still feel like I'd fallen off a 7 story building and into a dumpster. In fact, all I feel like doing is to curl up and die, but I can't leave Mabel, not now. I love my sister, and she'd be devastated if I died, though, that's a all I want to do, just lay down, in a comfy spot, and die. If I go through all of this pain and suffering for a long time, I'm sure Mabel would understand, but right now it seems all she wants is to hug me, and support me, if only she could understand how much pain I'm in, it's unbearable. She has almost fully recovered, and is in rehab, but all she does is yell at the doctor and accuse him of lying about my state of health. All I want to is die, but right now I'll just sleep.

* * *

**Mabel's POV**

* * *

The doctor escorted me back to Dipper's room, he was now in ICU, and I always hated it there. All the sick people, near death, I can't bear it. We finally reached Dipper's room. His eyes were closed, and his pulse was low. I started flipping out.

"DIPPER! DIPPER NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled. His eyes barely opened.

"It's okay, your brother was just sleeping." The doctor's voice was so calm, I can't understand why.

"Hi Dipper, er, are you feeling better?" I asked, all he did was stare at me, as if he was to weak to even move.

"He isn't to well, would you like to see him another time?" I shook my head, and sat down next to him. He gradually fell asleep. I'm beginning to think Dipper wants to go, but I don't want him to.


	15. Pain

**A/N: If you're wondering why I changed the cover, it's because I thought it better suited the story.**

**ch. 15 Dipper's POV**

* * *

I could hear Mabel sobbing as I woke. I felt better, but not by that much. I opened my eyes. The doctor gasped

"y-you're alive?!" He asked extremely surprized. I nodded. Mabel walked over to me and touched my arm.

"Dipper! You're alive! You survived! You're alive and well!" Mabel screamed in excitement. I am not well, as a matter of fact, I'm horrible, I'm better than I was, but I'm still horrible.

"M-" I tried to say, it hurts to talk, but I want to say goodbye to Mabel, in case the end is near. "M-ab-el, I-I wa-nt t-to sa-y g-good b-b-bye." She shook her head.

"NO! Dipper, don't say that! You'll survive this! You will! You will for ME!" She was going into a tantrum.

"Ma-bel, d-on-'t w-w-worry. I-I-I'll t-tr-try to li-ve." I grabbed my stomach, the pain is back. It's unbearable. I start wheezing, and shaking, my body is freaking out. I can't breathe. I CAN'T BREATHE!

"oh, no CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" the doctor screamed. My vision is fading. Am I dying?

"Wha-what's code blue?!" Mabel panicked.

"bad." The doctor said as several other hospital employees ran into the room. Everything is darkening, I can't die, I told Mabel I wouldn't. The doctors and nurses all crowed around me. I grab someone's hand.

"I-I wi-ll n-not die!" I tried to yell and pulled myself up,"NO!" I grabbed my chest and winced.

"Stay calm, kid" one of the doctors informed me. I saw him hold up a needle and inject it into my arm. I took one huge breath, and laid back down.

I feel better, much better, I don't know what that guy gave me, but it sure helped.

* * *

One day later... (Still Dipper's POV)

* * *

I lay motionless in my bed. Hoping that I would recover. I barely survived yesterday, and if something like that happens again, I'll die, though, it sounds nice to end all of my misery and pain, Mabel couldn't handle it, and I don't want her to go into a state of depression, who know's how she'd handle it. I hear the door creak open. A man in a suit and a woman with auburn hair walked in.

" Hello," the man greeted, " we're here to ask you some questions." He held up a badge with the letters F-B-I on the front. I stared at them, and nodded.

"Okay," he said, " let's get started, Do you remember anything from the night you were attacked?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"y-es" I croaked. I immediately felt the pain spread across my body. I wailed out in pain, or at least tried to. More pain.

"are you okay, kid?" He asked.

"ca-n't tal-k a-sk Ma-b-el." The two adults looked at each other.

"Mabel? Who's Mabel?" The woman asked.

"sister." I breathed.

"where is she?"

"Rehab" more pain filled my body. It keeps getting worse and worse. More pain. It's happening again. My body is panicking.

"Oh no. DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" The man yelled. I took a huge gulp of breath. My doctor walked in and saw my panicking self, he pushed at button with the words "code blue". It was happening again.

"I told you interrogating some dying kid was a bad idea!" The woman scolded her fellow FBI agent. She thinks that I'm dying? AM I dying?!

"Oh! Will you just shut up, Dana?!" He was getting ticked. Doctors and nurses flooded the room and I blacked out.

* * *

Mabel's POV

* * *

It happened again. Dipper's body flipped out, and now, he's closer to death than ever before. Why him? Ugh! I'm starting to sob. My brother might, make that probably, die. I walked into my brother's room. He was asleep again. Oh, I hope he doesn't die! He can't! Can he?


	16. A sidekick without her hero

**Ch.16 Mabel's POV**

* * *

Dipper's going to die! I just know it! The Doctor said that all that he could do was perform surgery and it would be a merical if he survived. Grunkle Stan touched my shoulder in comfort. The hospital is so cold. To think, this may be my last few moments with Dipper. I can't imagine life without my superstitious brother.

"Hey Dipper," I tell him. He looks up. "uh, I-I want to say goodbye, and you're the best brother anyone could ever have, I love you." ** ( a/n: no intended pinecest okay!) **Dipper looked up. A tear ran down his eye.

"G-goo-d b-b-ye M-abel, best sis, love y-ou." **(again no pinecest!) **Dipper looked pale. VERY pale. Still not the gruesome shade of death. He gasped for breath and relaxed. The doctor burst in along with two grown-ups, a man and a woman.

"Time for surgery. Er, in case, um, this doesn't go right, have you said your good byes?" The doctor asked trying not to make me cry. I nodded, and looked at Dipper. The two grown-ups approached me.

"hello," the woman said, "we're from the FBI, and we'd like to ask you some questions."

"I thought you were against this." The man nagged. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay," I weeped.

"look, I know this is hard for you, but we need to know what happened the night you and your brother were attacked." She looks so serious. I see Dipper being rolled out of the room on a gurney.

"No. Dipper. NO!" I jumped up and ran across the room, "DON'T DIE ON ME! PLEASE!" The woman grabbed my shoulder.

"Please." I whisper.

"look, er, Mabel is it? My sister died when I was about your age, and I know how your feeling, but, you just have to look on the bright side of things." the man told me.

"what's your names?" I asked.

"agent Tom Dawson, and this is my partner, Dana Summers." I looked up at agent Dawson.

"I'll tell you what happened," I stated, " Dipper had been acting strange for a while, then one day we wondered out into the woods..." I told them everything. Absolutely every detail of that day, except I had to stretch the truth about the monster, they couldn't know about the book.

"So, where is this beast?" Summers asked.

"He ran off into the woods." I lied, trying to sound truthful.

"interesting..., yes well that's all we need thank you, do you have a parent or guardian around?" She asked.

"I'm her great uncle." Grunkle Stan tells her.

"Okay, um... Are her parents around?" Summers questioned

"nope. These kids are stayin' with me over th' summer."

" okay, please come with us." The two FBI agents and Grunkle Stan left the room, and I was alone. I'm starting to cry. I just realized that probably won't see Dipper ever again. Ever. I want be with him, and there's only one thing to do to accomplish that. I must kill myself to be with Dipper. I get up, and grab some pills. Here I go.

"Mrs. Pines, we would like to-," agent Dawson had entered the room. "What are you doing?!"

"Uhh... I wanted to investigate these pills, yep, they're pills. Heh. Heh." That was one bad lie.

"are you committing suicide?!" He yelled.

"I-I... Ugh. Yes. I-I can't imagine life without Dipper. I just love him so much, I mean he's my twin brother!"

"Your brother's not dead y'know."

"I know, but he will be! You don't understand! We're the mystery twins! He's my Sherlock and I'm his Watson! He's my Lewis and I'm his Clark! He's my hero... and I'm his sidekick. Tell me, Mr. Dawson, what's a sidekick without her hero?" I started crying again.

"look, there's a chance you're brother will live, but you have to promise me you'll not try killing yourself again." I look up at him

"I promise."


	17. A long converstation

**ch.17**

**normal POV**

* * *

Mabel walked into the waiting room with a grim look on her face. Broken and weak, she was depressed. She started crying for the 5th time today at the least.

"Dawson, I heard you yelling, what's going on?" Mabel's heart sank. A negative FBI agent was about to find out she tried to commit suicide. Agent Dawson walked to the other side of the room to tell his colleague about her death wish.

"I'M SORRY! ALL I WANT IS TO BE WITH MY BROTHER! HE CAN'T LEAVE ME! HE CAN'T! MY LIFE WILL BE POINTLESS WITHOUT HIM! NO ONE TO UNDERSTANDS THAT MY LIFE IS HORRIBLE ALREADY! I MAY SEEM LIKE SOME HAPPY-GO-LUCKY LITTLE GIRL BUT I'M NOT! AND WITHOUT DIPPER I WON'T HAVE ANYONE! NO ONE TO COMFORT ME WHEN THAT BUTT PACIFICA BULLIES ME, OR SAVE ME FROM MONSTERS ANG GHOULS! WHAT'S THE POINT OF LIVING WHEN YOUR LIFE IS HORRIBLE?! I-I I just want my brother back." Mabel was freaking out.

"You- what? What is she talking about?" Grunkle Stan questioned franticly.

"Mr. Pines, your niece tried to kill herself."

Stan quickly looked up at Mabel. "Kid, I know your sad but-"

"SHUT UP! Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'll-I'll just leave." Mabel ran out of the room.

"You've done it now Mabel, you got three adults who think you're nuts." Mabel said to herself.

"Three, well, I've had way more than that." Mabel turned around to see Wendy, who had obviously been crying.

"oh, hey Wendy. I kinda flipped out in there." Mabel blushed.

"did you now? Don't feel bad. Can't imagine what you're going through. Must be rough."

"you have no idea."

"that's what I'm sayin'."

"pft. Y'know you're not gonna cheer me up unless you can make Dipper better."

"it was worth a shot."

"thanks for caring about me."

"How could I not?"

"thanks."

"you already said that."

"I know. I'm just feeling depressed and I... I tried to commit suicide." Wendy gasped.

"you-you- Mabel, I'm so sorry." Wendy hugged Mabel and patted her head, "kid, no one should have to go through this. I don't know what I'd do if one of my brothers was in the hospital, um, not doing to good, but the-the doctor looked positive about the surgery."

"r-really?"

"yes. Dipper has a good chance of living."

"YES! THE MYSTERY TWINS ARE BACK!" Mabel was absolutely ecstatic.

"now I-I didn't say that."

"so Dipper's-Dipper's..." More tears.

"no, I-I, just be optimistic until you absolutely have no more hope."

"okay Wendy. I will, um, optimistic? What does that mean?"

"happy."

"oh, haven't felt like that for a while."

"yeah, me neither."

The two girls sat on the floor in silence for at least 15 minutes.

"er, how's waddles?" Wendy asked trying to make conversation.

"He's good. I uh, I made him a sweater."

"cool, cool."

"yeah, um... How ya been? Dump Robbie yet?"

"no... Do you not like Robbie?" Dipper doesn't. Mabel thought.

"No, he's cool, yeah."

"Er, the surgery is almost done."

"yeah, what of it?"

"just thought you'd y'know, rush in his room, and start flipping out or somethin'."

"Would the Pines family and friends please report to room 519?" The speaker boomed through the hospital.

"let's get goin' kid." Wendy sighed. As the two girls walked down the hall they feared the possibilities of Dipper's untimely demise.

* * *

**Will Dipper live? Find out in the last chapter!**


	18. Message

**Sorry, I can't update nightmare before Christmas is over. I have writer's block AND I'm super busy. Again, sorry and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	19. Alive

**Ch.18**

**Dipper's POV **

**last chapter!**

* * *

I feel the sweat running down my face. My eyes slowly open. I see Wendy, Stan, Soos, and most important, Mabel, standing in front of my bed. Mabel started crying.

"Dipper, you're back, you're here with me! Thank god! You're alive! Oh, Wendy you were right! He's alive!" Mabel says. I touch my head. I'm alive. I'M ALIVE! THANK GOD I'M ALIVE!

"Oh! Dude!" Soos is getting all emotional. He runs out of the room. Mabel Stands there watching me, just watching me.

"Hi M-Mabel." I stutter.

"you're alive.'' She whispers. I scan the room around me. Is Stan crying? What the heck? Ah, who cares! What matters is I survived! Mabel and I won. We beat that-uh, demon thing. The demon. For some reason, I don't feel like this is over, like it's still out there, plotting revenge. What am I saying? Er, thinking? It's over, and I have to make room for the other mysteries yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finished it. Sorry for the ending being so short. I still have a bit of writer's block, so this is what I was able to come up with.**


End file.
